


Connections

by noo



Category: Almost Human
Genre: F/M, Gen, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connections always need to be made in order for programming to run properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Rudy/Vanessa, something sweet, over on the Almost Human Kink Meme - http://almost-human-km.livejournal.com/

Some days were just bloody awful.

Rudy leaned back in his chair and looked around his lab, then up to the windows and the glorious coloured light coming in. What would his mum think about a church being used in this manner, for science and not God. She had often lamented about scientists playing at God when they had no right to. While others with only half of his talents were lauded by their families, he missed out on that pleasure. Always being asked why he tried to play at God. Why not get a proper job, like his father.

While he didn’t think he was a god, he knew he was exceptional at what he did and being snapped at by the Captain and then Kennex was not what he needed. He’d been doing the best he could in that situation and as he’d had to say so many times, perfection can not be rushed. If he was God he would be able to do things quicker, but he was only mortal. Sometimes you just want a little appreciation and someone to talk to. He understood why the coppers took up the Badge Bunnies’ offers. That moment of connection for a moment, but the avoidance of talking to them for reality. But he, he just wanted someone to talk to.

A face in his memory. So beautiful but it was the look in her eyes that he most missed. The welcoming smile within them, the light of a smile. He knew it was programed in. He knew that, but he still wanted to see it again. To have her listen. The programming was so delicate for her, even considering the job she was created for.

The things he knew. No, he shouldn’t do it, he told himself. He should never have downloaded the programing. But it was so perfect, she was so perfect. He had her here. Over there in that server. Hidden from other prying eyes. There anytime he wanted to access her and her ability to listen. To have a connection again, even over a data exchange. Numbers to become code to become programming to become words and connections.


End file.
